supernatural_wayward_sonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hunter Milligan
History A long time ago, the demon Azazel had learned of John Winchester's illigitimate son Adam and planned to use the boy to get to John to keep him from stopping his plans. After a few foiled attempts, Azazel came up with a better plan. He'd use Adam to create an Anti-Christ to present to Lucifer upon his release from the Cage. Allying with a succubus, Azazel had her seduce Adam when he was in high school with the orders to kill Adam after she became pregnant with Adam's child. The plan succeeded, but the morning after they slept together, the succubus had second thoughts as she had developed feelings for Adam. She left him a 'Dear John' letter and took off, carrying Adam's child. Not too soon after, Azazel gave her a vial of his blood to feed the child after its birth to give it more power. It wasn't too long after that that Azazel had been killed by the Winchesters. The succubus, not knowing what to do with the child and not wanting to kill it, decided the only option was to lock the child away. The Current Day 10 years later, hunters Walt and Roy tracked down the succubus as she had been feeding on men from the local town. After killing her, they unwittingly unleashed the child, who had been locked in a cellar his entire life. His first act of being free was to order Walt to murder Roy by blowing his head off with a rifle. Finding a picture of his parents attending the prom, the boy assumed that Adam was his father and set off to find him. With his power to put anyone who stared at him under his sway, the boy unwittingly put a small town under his power to the point where they would miserable if he left their sights too long. One night while watching television, he saw a teen psychic in Lawrence named Ritchie. Both boys immediately felt a strong psychic bond, with the boy thinking that Ritchie would be the answer to finding his father and sought him out. He ended up walking into a trap set by Dawn, who used the boy's power to take over Lawrence after torturing the boy into submission. Graceland The boy, under Dawn's command, put everyone under his power, and those he couldn't were locked up. This included Ritchie and deputy sheriff Lucas Barr, who had been made immune to the boy's power by Missouri Moseley. When Ben and Mike arrived in town, they were immediately put under the boy's power, as were Samandriel, Connor and Asher when they arrived to help. Soon, Dawn's power over the boy begin to fade enough for him to release Ben and Mike willingly and helping them plan to kill Dawn. Soon the rest of the team was free as well, and together they had Dawn cornered, although she had enough power to overwhelm them. It was only due to Adam's arrival (who at that point had been left out of the events of the arc) that the tide was turned and Dawn was killed. At that point, Walt had arrived to get vengeance on the boy for the death of Roy and opened fire, hitting the boy. A newly repowered Samandriel revived the boy, locking his powers away in his subconscious in the process. As Adam and the boy met, Adam swore that he'd always be there from now on, and soon settled on naming the boy Hunter. The L'il Anti-Christ Adam, insisting that Hunter be raised as a normal boy, forbid him to join in on hunts or be given his powers back. Jesse, on the other hand, started secretly training Hunter by unlocking his powers for training sessions. When Lucifer's insistence that Jesse help him became too much, he sent Hunter home, forgetting to lock his powers in the process. Hunter soon realized he had his powers restored, just in time for the Alpha Vampire's lackeys to arrive to kidnap Ben. Knocking out Hunter and Prometheus in the process, they didn't witness Adam's fight with the vampire Josei, which left Adam near death. Upon waking up, Hunter saw Adam and jumped to the conclusion that Ben and Samandriel would blame him and try to kill the boy. Seeing no option, Hunter ran, thinking he'd lost his chance for a family once again. Category:Characters